Sparks Fly
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: Mariku knocks on Malik's door one night, claiming that he has a 'surprise' for him. What could the psychotic yami have in store for his dear hikari this time? Bronzeshipping, Yaoi, super fluffy. Need I say more?


Title: Sparks Fly

Rating: T for a perverted Malik, and some smooches. Hehe.

Summary: Mariku knocks on Malik's door one night, claiming that he has a 'surprise' for him. What could the psychotic yami have in store for his dear hikari this time? Bronzeshipping, Yaoi, super fluffy. Need I say more?

* * *

Chopped: I know, I know! I have another story to be working on! But my plot bunny needed a carrot.

Seto: That's not a legitimate excuse. Your argument is invalid.

Chopped: Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Where's Mariku?

Seto: I apologize. I must've accidentally screwed the rules, once again.

Chopped: Overused joke is overused.

Seto: I know.

Leeks: FOR RA'S SAKE! Just read the disclaimer!

Seto: DISCLAIMER! ChoppedLeeks does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. If they _did _own Yu-Gi-Oh, however, Roland would be the main character. And it would be fucking amazing.

Chopped: LIES!

Leeks: JUST GET ON WITH THE RA DAMNED STORY.

* * *

I glance over at the clock.

It's three in the morning. Fucking _great_.

I groan in exasperation, burying my head under my pillow. I pull my covers over myself, and squeeze my eyes shut. I know it's no use, though. I can never get any sleep. Perhaps I should check with my doctor. Maybe I'm an insomniac, or something...

Suddenly, I hear a light knock on my door. I'm quiet for a moment. The person knocks again.

"Who is it?" I call from underneath the heaps and heaps of blankets and pillows.

"It's Mariku, of course." I hear the husky voice respond. "Can I come in?"

I throw everything off of me, and jump out of my bed. I bolt towards a mirror, fixing my hair and straightening my pink silk pajamas in a manner of seconds. Once I think I look presentable, I make my way towards the door, and crack it open.

I see my yami before me, looking as delectable as ever. He's wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, which were currently hanging around his hips in a manner that made it so that his boxers were visible. My eyes travel upwards, continuing their perverted onslaught, to rest on his bare chest. I revel in the sight of his perfectly toned abdomen, and his bronze skin that seemed _so_ very soft. My eyes snap up to meet his gorgeous icy blue ones. Ra...I could get lost in their depths forever...

"Malik, Earth to Malik!" he calls, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I shake my head, and blink once or twice. I feel my face heat up from embarrassment (and from arousal).

"S-sorry... I'm just a bit tired, that's all." I stammer, coming up with the best excuse on the spot. "D-did you, um, did you need something?"

Mariku grins, revealing his perfect white teeth. _God_, what is with this guy? He's too good to be true!

"I need you to be ready in 15 minutes," he says, and I give him a confused look.

"Mariku... It's three in the morning. What could you possibly have planned at this time of night?" I ask, pointing to the clock.

The yami twirls a lock of his platinum hair around his finger, watching intently as it unravels. He glances up at me again, his half-lidded eyes making me squirm. "I know, hikari, but I have something really important to show you. It can't wait much longer."

I tilt my head to the side, much like a puppy would. "Eh? What is it?"

He smirks. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

I clasp my hands in front of my face, grinning cheerfully. "A surprise? For me?"

My yami nods, and I feel like I could jump for joy. I won't, of course. Because that would be weird.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" Mariku asks over his shoulder as he begins to make his way down the hallway. I nod, and close the door behind me.

I let out a little squeal... much like a little girl would. Ra, I am a sad excuse for a man. Oh well.

I'm grinning almost the entire time as I bustle about my bedroom, readying myself for the sexy bishie that was currently awaiting me downstairs. I rummage through my closet, throwing clothes all across my room until I found something suitable. I knew I would regret it later when I would have to clean it all up, but at the moment, I was too excited to care.

I found the perfect outfit, which happened to be a purple t-shirt that was cut at the midriff, and a pair of booty shorts. Call me a slut, I'm just confident!

I quickly get dressed, and then sit down at my vanity to rim my lavender eyes in kohl and fix my hair once again. I put in my golden earrings, along with the matching armbands, and then put on some black high-tops. I look up at my reflection, and then turn around to make sure that my bottom looks as pert as ever. (1) Satisfied, I exit my bedroom, and make my way down the stairs.

I skip to the house's front door, open it, and then lock it behind me as I step outside. A gust of cool air hits me, making me shiver. I never really considered the fact that it was wintertime... oh well. I walk down the steps to the driveway, where I find Mariku leaning up against our motorcycle. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a black shirt and jeans. I can never get used to the fact that he looks perfect in _everything_ that he wears...

"Hi, yami..." I murmur timidly, making my way towards him. He looks up at me, and then smiles. I watch as his eyes rake up and down my body, and as he subconsciously licks his lips. I'm probably just seeing things...

"Let's get going, hikari-pretty." Mariku says, while crawling onto the motorcycle. He gestures to the seat behind him, inviting me to ride with him. I hesitate for a second, and then climb on. Only one thought goes through my mind at this moment.

_OH RA! MY CROTCH IS TOUCHING HIS BACK!_

I really hope he doesn't notice my erection...

All other thoughts are cut off as he revs the engine, causing me to yelp like an injured puppy. I fling my arms around his waist, as if my life depended on it. I hear him chuckle before he presses down on the acceleration, making the motorcycle zoom forward. I let out embarrassing little whimpering sounds, and I bury my face into his hair.

"You alright, hikari-mine?" Mariku asks over his shoulder. I merely nod in response.

I squeeze my arms tighter around his waist as I nuzzle into his neck. I inhale deeply, and my heart skips a beat as my lungs are filled with the sweet, sweet lavender scent of my dark. Mmm... I love lavender even more now.

I shift my hands slightly, feeling his abs underneath his shirt. They're even more perfect than I imagined! Maybe he wouldn't notice if I just...

"Having fun back there?" Mariku taunts, his voice low and seductive.

_Oh shit! _

I have an internal panic attack, quickly removing my hands from his abdomen, to rest them back on his waist. My face is probably an impossible shade of crimson at the moment.

We swerve around a corner, and zoom down the shopping district. I feel a bit sick as I watch all the buildings pass by as blurs. I should probably ask him to slow down... nah.

We ride on for a few more minutes, and we enter a more secluded part of town. I see green grass and trees, a few parks here and there, and a lake off in the distance. This gets me thinking...

"Mariku... where _exactly_ are we going, anyways?" I ask, my voice loud over the wind.

The Egyptian yami simply smirked. "I told you, my light, it's a surprise."

I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder, trying to enjoy the wind that was whipping in my face. My eyes flutter closed, and I feel the drowsiness that I was lacking before begin to creep up on me. But that all disappears when we suddenly screech to a halt.

My eyes snap open, and I look around. I find that we're parked in front of a sidewalk that led straight through a flowery meadow. The sidewalk connected to a bridge that lay over a crystal blue lake, which was shimmering silver from the full moon that glowed bright before us. Stars twinkled in the dark sky above, almost like they were winking. Japanese cherry trees bordered the entire scene, a few of their blossoms dancing in the wind. If one didn't look close enough, they could have been mistaken for butterflies.

I let out the softest of gasps.

"We're here." Mariku announces, climbing off of the motorcycle. He turns around, and offers a hand to me. I take it immediately, and hop off the vehicle after him. He continues to hold my hand as he leads me down the pathway. Mariku stops as he bends down to pick a flower from one of the many around us; a violet. He stands up and smiles softly at me. "Sorry... it reminded me of you."

My breath hitches in my throat as he tucks the violet behind my ear, and runs his fingers through my golden hair. Mariku takes my hand again, continuing our little walk to the bridge. We reach it rather quickly, and I jog over to the edge. I grip onto the railing as I peer into the depths of the water below us, mesmerized by the reflected image. I feel my dark wrap his arms around my waist from behind me, as he rests his head on my shoulder. He uses one hand to tilt my chin up.

"Look at the sky, Malik..." he whispers into my ear, his hot breath making me shudder.

My gaze shifts upward, and I observe the dark sky for a few moments. Minus the stars and the moon, there wasn't much to see.

"I d-don't see any-"

_CRACK!_

I'm cut off by a loud cracking sound, as the night is lit up with a purple firework. I yelp, nearly jumping into Mariku's arms. I hear him chuckle.

"Did I startle you, hikari?" he asks, sounding quite amused.

I blink in surprise, and I jump again as the sky lights up with another firework. Sparks descend down into the lake, looking like little miniature meteorites. A few fireworks later, and I finally get my voice back.

"Mariku, h-how did you...?" I stammer, puzzled.

He smirks, and inspects his nails. "Oh... I have my ways." (2)

Deciding that he wasn't going to explain further, I turn back to look at the sky as it lit up with more psychedelic explosions. One particular firework caught my attention, and I found myself murmuring, "It's beautiful..."

Mariku wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body. He nuzzled into my hair.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." he whispers hauntingly, sending shivers up my spine. My yami places a soft kiss to my jaw, causing my knees to go weak.

"M-Mariku... what's all this about?" I stutter, biting back a moan as he runs his tongue along my neck.

He lifts his head, gazing deep into my eyes. His navy irises reflect the bright colors as another firework explodes behind us. "Hikari... do you know why I brought you here tonight?"

I shake my head slowly. _I never really thought about it..._

Mariku takes one of my hands and lifts it to his lips, pressing a couple kisses to my knuckles. My heart has to be beating a million times a second at this point.

"It's our anniversary, Malik-koi." he says, his voice low and husky.

Okay, I'm confused. My dark and me have been living together ever since he returned from the Shadow Realm. We've definitely grown close, but not _that_ close. We're not dating. We've never kissed, much less have sex. I don't think we've even said 'I love you' to each other. I can't imagine what we would have an anniversary for...

"What are you talking about? What anniversary?" I ask, tilting my head to one side.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, bringing me into a warm hug. His lips are right against my ear as he whispers, "I wanted to celebrate the day that I fell in love with you... 18 years ago." (3)

I blink. _There's no way…_

"Malik… Ra, words cannot describe how much I adore you." Mariku breathed, slipping one hand into the back of my shorts. I whimper as he gives my ass a light squeeze, causing him to pull his hand out. (4)

"It's alright if the feeling isn't mutual, of course," he continues, placing his hands back on my waist. "I can live with that."

I can't believe him. How is he so oblivious? Even _I_ know that my obsession over him is quite obvious. It's not like I try to hide it, or anything…

Mariku lets go of me gently, and turns around to rest his arms against the bridge's railing. I feel a slight panic from the loss of contact, and so I desperately latch onto his arm.

"Mariku… I-I…" I whimper, quite pathetically in my opinion.

Mariku turns his head, and locks eyes with me. He raises a single eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

"I…u-uh…" _Godamnit! Why does he always make me so nervous!_

"Hm? What is it, hikari-love?" Mariku purrs, leaning in closer to me. This didn't exactly help my current hyperactive state. I take a deep breath, attempting to calm my senses.

"I… think I love you too." I admit, looking down at the ground, embarrassed. But, god, did it feel good to get that off my chest.

Mariku tilts my face up so that I was looking directly at him. He runs a finger down my cheek. "You think? Or you know?"

I have to think about that for a moment. Was this love? To be completely honest, I wasn't quite sure. Did I really want to spend the rest of my life with this guy? Did he really mean _that_ much to me? This whole thing might just be a product of lust, for all I know…

I open my mouth to speak, but before any words can be spoken, Mariku presses a kiss to my lips- our first. I am completely dumbfounded; everything in my brain seems to go haywire. I feel his hands tangle in my hair as he tilts my head back, and I instinctively part my lips. I feel him do the same, and before I know it, I feel his tongue probing my mouth. I can't help but moan into his mouth when I feel his tongue play with mine. He smirks into the kiss, reveling in my sounds of obvious pleasure.

Lack of oxygen pulls us apart, and I'm left gasping for air. My knees lose all strength, and I collapse into his arms. My hands are fisting in his shirt as I whimper small little nothings. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me up so we're looking at each other face-to-face. Mariku brushes some of my hair out of my face, smiling gently. He leans in close to my ear.

"You never answered my question, sweet hikari…" Mariku whispers temptingly, "You think… or you know?

I shudder as his hand creeps up my shirt, caressing the bare skin. I lock eyes with his half-lidded gaze.

"I…"

Mariku's tongue traces my ear. "Yes?"

I pull him closer to me.

"I know."

* * *

**(1) **Malik is the only person in the world who does an 'ass check' before they leave the house.

**(2) **Don't ask _how _Mariku got fireworks, just accept the fact that it happened.

**(3) **I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING THE MATH! They're 18, right? Or was it 16? I dunno. All you need to know is that HE'S LOVED HIM FOR A VERY LONG TIME.

**(4) **Mariku Ishtar: He's an ass man.

* * *

Chopped: *collapses* I'm...finally...done...

Leeks: *pokes*

Chopped: I still don't know where Mariku went... oh well. I hope you enjoyed that! Despite it's plotlessness, and it's OOCness, and it's fluffyness...

Ryou: *dabs away tears with floral handkerchief* So beautiful...

Bakura: _Pansy._

Chopped: Bakura, love on Ry-bunny. His hair is fucking fluffy as a cloud. Pet it. NOW.

Leeks: Just... read and review.


End file.
